disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bad Wolf
' The Big Bad Wolf', also known as Zeke Wolf, is a villain of the short Three Little Pigs. Shorts The short Three Little Pigs was so popular that it produced several sequels, which also the Wolf presented as the principal villain. The first one of them was named after him: The Big Bad Wolf inspired by Red Hood's story. In the following secuelas, Three Little Wolfs, it was accompanied by three children. Last I cut of cartoon with Three Little Pigs and the Wolf was, the Practical Pig. The Wolf has an interest of disguising itself, there has disguised herself as lamb, seller of brushes, fairy of the forest, grandmother of Caperucita, pastorcilla, siren and postman. The Wolf also appeared in Mickey's Polo Team. The short one presenting a game of Polo, between four of the prominent figures animated by Disney (one of them the Wolf) and four cartoons inspired actors' of Hollywood. Cómics The Big Bad Wolf also appeared in comical strips, i join his son, Li'l Bad Wolf. The Wolf was appearing with Zake Midas's name. In the cómic, the Wolf wants that his son turns into a bad wolf as him, but, unlike three small wolves that appeared in the shorts, Li'l Bad Wolf is not at a height of the expectations of his father. In fact, he is a friend the piglets, and is vejetariano, unlike other three lobitos carnivorous. Television The Wolf has been a personage appellant in the series House of Mouse. His first appearance in this spectacle presented it as an artist of Jazz, singing with the Pigs as his band of safety copy (that they are by virtue of a contract in the one that it is said that if they do not touch for him one eats them). In this episode, there is discovered that his trend to destroy the houses is not because it wants to eat up to the pigs, if not for that he hates the doors. In this occasion it was not appearing with his traditional aspect, but later, in other actions in the House, the Wolf returned to his paper with his aspect of always, even in an episode the short one meets led for. Also it appears in this shortly with his son Li'l Bad Wolf, of the tales of cómic, but with an aspect more major than with the one that was going out in the cómic. Movies Besides television, the Big Bad Wolf was one of the villains in the movie Mickey's House of Villains. And in the one Who Framed Roger Rabbit, dressed in lamb ultimately dela movie, as in his first i cut, and after a lamppost in Toon Town's center. See also *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear Category:Classic Cartoon Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Villains of cómics Category:Animals Category:Completely mad Category:Men Category:Masters of Evil Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Completely hungry Category:Dogs Category:Predators Category:Traitors Category:Wolves Category:Idiots Category:Males Category:Defeated villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Town Bullies Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Funny villains Category:Comic book villains